movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is a 2002 American epic space opera film directed by George Lucas and written by Lucas and Jonathan Hales. It is the fifth film to be released in the Star Wars saga and the second in terms of internal chronology.thumb|300px|right PLOT Ten years have passed since the invasion of Naboo, and the Galactic Republic is in turmoil. Former jedi Master Count Dooku has organized a Separatist movement against the Republic, making it difficult for the Jedi to maintain the peace. The Republic contemplates creating an army to assist the Jedi, prompting Senator Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, to return to Coruscant to vote on the matter. Upon her arrival, she narrowly escapes an assassination attempt. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine assigns Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker to protect her. That night, another attempt is made on Padmé's life, although Obi-Wan and Anakin foil the plot and subdue the assassin, who is murdered by her mysterious employer as she is about to reveal vital information. The murder weapon is discovered to be a poisonous dart manufactured on the planet Kamino. Returning to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan is assigned to investigate the identity of the assassin's killer, while Anakin is assigned to escort and accompany Padmé to her home planet of Naboo. Anakin, who has fallen in love with Padmé, relishes the opportunity to spend time with her, although Padmé resists her feelings toward him, as it goes against the morality of their respective careers as a Jedi and a senator. In investigating the remote ocean planet of Kamino, Obi-Wan discovers that it has been removed from the navigation maps of the Jedi archives. Yoda reveals that such a thing could only have been done by a Jedi, suggesting that a conspiracy is afoot. Obi-Wan heads to Kamino, where he discovers that an army of clone troopers is being secretly produced for the Republic, using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett as their genetic template. Obi-Wan tries to capture Jango after deducing that he is the killer he has been looking for, and he tracks Jango and his son Boba to the planet Geonosis after they escape from Kamino. Anakin, meanwhile, suffers from recurring nightmares in which his mother, Shmi, is in grave danger; he left her behind on Tatooine when he set off to become a Jedi. In defiance of Obi-Wan's orders, Anakin convinces Padmé to accompany him to Tatooine to save his mother. There he finds her mortally injured by tusken Raiders, and she dies in his arms. Succumbing to a murderous rage, Anakin massacres the entire Tusken tribe. After burying his mother, Anakin tearfully confesses his crime to Padmé, who comforts him. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan learns that Count Dooku authorized the assassination attempt on Padmé, and that the Separatists are developing a new Battle droid army. Obi-Wan relays this information via hologram to Anakin, who transmits it to the jedi council; however, Obi-Wan is captured mid-transmission. While he holds Obi-Wan hostage, Dooku reveals that the Republic is in fact controlled by a sith Lord named Darth Sidious. While Anakin and Padmé head to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, Chancellor Palpatine is granted emergency powers to organize the clone army and send them into battle. Shortly after arriving on Geonosis, Anakin and Padmé are captured and sentenced to death along with Obi-Wan. Preparing for what could be their final moments, Padmé finally confesses her own feelings for Anakin. The three are pitted against savage beasts, but manage to survive until Jedi Master Mace Windu arrives with a team of Jedi to assist them, engaging and killing Jango in a brief battle. After a heated struggle, in which many of the Jedi are slain, Yoda arrives with the clone army and rescues the survivors of the battle. As a large battle erupts between the Republic's clone army and the Separatist's droid forces, Count Dooku attempts to escape. Obi-Wan and Anakin corner him in a hangar and engage him in a lightsaber duel, but he outmatches and defeats them with his mastery of the dark side of the force, severing Anakin's arm in the process. Yoda engages Dooku in a duel until Dooku escapes, taking the plans for a new "ultimate weapon" to his Sith master, Sidious, on Coruscant. The Jedi are now uncertain of what will become of the Republic, now that the Clone Wars have begun. Chancellor Palpatine oversees the launching of massive clone trooper forces. Meanwhile, Anakin (with a new cybernetic arm) and Padmé marry clandestinely on Naboo, with droids C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses.